


You Can't Be Serious

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [14]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Child Abandonment, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fights, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Mentions of Death, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past, Past Lives, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Jerry over heard Rick's confessions of love and looses it. Thinking that you're being played by Rick - like the rest of his family - he wants things to end.But how does the rest of the family react?And most importantly what does Rick have to say about everything?





	You Can't Be Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Because I felt as if Rick was a little too OOC in the last installment so here's some explaining/correcting.
> 
> I feel as if this whole reasoning will make him less OOC, but at the same time I'm still not sure. Rick is such a hard character to write for when it comes to Romance and we only know very briefly with Unity what his love life is like.
> 
> Let's hope I do this justice.

Jerry stood there in the middle of the livingroom feeling vivid. He had overheard Rick's confessions of love to [Name] and Jerry completely lost it.

  
"You honestly expect any of us to believe that after your constant rants about how love is complete bullshit you expect any of us to believe that you actually **_love_** her!?"

  
Jerry shouted while Beth was standing behind the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. She seemed... conflicted. Morty and Summer both sat down, Morty on the couch next to you, while she sat next to Rick, and Summer in the arm chair.

  
Needless to say the family was very shocked and confused. 

  
You didn't like the attention you were getting, but being several beers into the night made things a bit more bare able for you.

  
"Uncle Jerry -- "

  
"Nope! Nuh-uh! Not this time [Name]! I wanna hear this bullshit from Rick! Are you playing my niece! Huh are you!"

  
"Jesus Jerry, calm the fuck down man."

  
Rick said frowning deeply as he had his arm slack behind your back on the couch.

  
"I will not calm down! I refuse to allow you to tear this family apart more than you already have!"

  
"Jerry, what the hell? You're really going to blame my father for the way this family is right now!"

  
Beth snapped. Nearly everyone in the room rolled their eyes. Here we go. Beth and Jerry were going to be at each other's throats again because they were in a failing marraige.

"H-Hey Rick, my dad's gotta point though. I-I mean -- you're always saying that love -- that love is a chemical balance in your brain that -- "

"I know what I've said Morty, Jesus fucking Christ. I'm not dumb. I know how love works."

"Well, you see our need for concern then, Dad."

  
Beth said pulling her attention away from Jerry and focusing it on Rick. The man groaned and rolled his head back against the couch.

  
"Look -- what happens between [Name] and I is -- is our business. Not yours. Not yours. Yours. And definitely as shit not yours."

  
Rick went around pointing to everyone in the room and lastly landed on Jerry, who just glared at him.

  
"He's right uncle Jerry. What Rick and I say to each other is between us. Nobody else."

  
"I just don't want to see you hurt [Name]. You're apart of this family and we love you. And we _all_ know that Rick can be the biggest manipulate asshole to get whatever it is he wants."

  
"Jerry!"

  
Beth sneered causing Jerry to scoff and hold out his arms motioning toward Rick.

  
"What! I'm right and you know it!"

  
You sighed and put your hand over your face rubbing your temple. That's when Morty looked between you and Rick.

  
"H-Hey Rick? Is it -- is it possible that you really love her because -- because she's not in every demension?"

  
Morty questioned causing everyone to fall silent, including Summer's fingers that moved across her phone while she texted someone.

  
"Wait, what?"

  
Beth questioned having not known this at all. Everyone seemed puzzled with this, including Summer.

  
"What do you mean she's not in every demension? I thought we all were?"

  
Summer questioned confused.

  
"Yeah Dad what's up with that?"

  
Beth asked. Rick sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

  
"Look -- I'm not going into a bunch of shitty details and nobody here will be able to grasp and understand. But [Name], C-137, which is her -- is the rarest, smartest, pain in the ass [Name] out there. And there's only maybe eight or nine of her in existence in all the dimensions com--combined."

  
Rick explained causing the family to look at him as if he had just explained time travel or dark matter to them.

  
Jerry's arms fell to his sides.

  
"Why? How? There's like hundreds of dimensions right?"

  
"More like millions."

  
"Dad, why is there so little of her then?"

  
Rick sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before he stood up from the couch with his hands in his pockets.

  
"Because, either shit happened where she died or was never born. Anyway, it doesn't matter because she's here and alive now."

  
You blinked slowly.

Rick had never actually told you the real reason as to why you were so "rare" among the other Rick's and Morty's. But now you were starting to grasp the reasoning as to why that was the more Rick explained.

  
"Jesus Christ. You said _die_? How does that happen?"

  
"I dunno Jerry -- "

  
Rick snapped only for Jerry to scoff and cross his hands over his chest.

  
"Well, maybe you ought to know since you know everything there is to know about everything!"

  
"Just drop it Jerry -- "

  
"Oh come on Rick! You honestly have been around a couple of dozen Rick's and they've never told you what happened? I mean -- "

  
"Knock it off Jerry -- "

  
"That doesn't sound at all honest to me!"

  
" ** _It's because I get her killed! There you fucking happy you piece of shit!_** "

  
Rick screamed as he ended up breaking his composure and screaming in Jerry's face. There was silence in the room as Rick continued on.

  
" ** _I get her killed -- and, and, and, sometimes she ends up not even being born! But no matter what -- I, I, I can't save her Jerry! I can't fucking save her and you know why -- because, because everytime she dies she ends up saving -- saving my life instead!!_** "

  
Rick shouted grabbing Jerry up by the shirt and shoving him back, causing the man to tumble.

  
" ** _S-s-so excuuuuuuuse the fuck outta me for being fucked up and, and, and loving someone who could -- could fucking die any second of any day and I obviously aren't good enough for Jerry! Because she will always be better that I ever was or will be!!_** "

  
Rick yelled before turning on his heels and storming out of the livingroom and into his garage, slamming the door shut behind him.  
You sat there shocked, your hands gripping the helm of your shirt tightly as your brain registered this new information. Swallowing you stood up from the couch.

  
"[Name], I don't want you near -- "

  
"No offense uncle Jerry, but you can take your opinion and shove it way up your ass."

  
You said in an eery calm voice as you proceeded to walk out of the living room and followed after Rick into the garage. When you entered your seen Rick wasn't here, but the hatch he had underneath the rug was reviled which meant he must have been down there.  
Sighing deeply you went and opened the hatch and climbed down into the undercoft Rick had made for himself.

  
When your feet planted on the floor you turned around and looked for a moment not seeing Rick. Walking forward past his wall of guns and toward the hallway you entered through the automatic doors and took a left. You walked for a minute until you came to the door where Rick normally kept his important experiments and opened the door.  
Sure enough he was there.

  
You knew he would be, because this is also where he kept his alcohol supply.

  
"You know, one of these days you're going to drink yourself to death."

  
You told him as you entered the room slowly. You heard Rick scoff as he downed the drink he had poured himself as he sat st the bar in the room. You to on a seat beside him and sighed. Looking around behind you were test tunes and cages of different creatures that he used for experiments.

  
"Is it true, about what you said in the livingroom?"

  
"What part?"

  
"All of it?"

  
You questioned gaining no response. You leaned over the bar and grabbed yourself a glass and poured yourself a drink.

  
"Is that why you praise me so much for my intelligence? Because it hasn't gotten me killed yet?"

  
You questioned taking the bottle he had and pouring yourself a drink and sipping from the glass.

  
"I praise you because you're not like your idiot, dumbass uncle."

  
You couldn't help but smirk a little bit.  
"Is that why you always ignored me as a child? Because you thought I'd die at an early age? You thought maybe that if you ignored me, you'd save me from some horrible death that would turn out being your fault?"

  
You questioned seeing Rick's shoulders stiffen. You looked at him and reached your hand out placing it on his arm, giving it a squeeze.

  
"Rick... is that why... is that one of the reasons why you left us for so long?"

  
You wanted to know. The day Rick left it broke your thirteen year old heart. He had left without a word. He left behind Beth, Morty, Summer, you... sure Morty and Summer were too young to understand, but you had grown found of Rick, even had a small little crush on him, and then one day he just up and vanished.

  
"Wow, you really love reading into this shit don't you?"

  
"You haven't told me I'm wrong or corrected me."

  
You informed him. He didn't reply. You frowned deeply and sighed. You turned on the stool to look at him.

  
"Rick... I'd rather die tomorrow than to have went a full lifetime without knowing you."

  
You told him honestly. He made eye contact with you and seemed sad and confused.

  
"Sure, you're toxic to yourself and you're not the nicest guy... but... You've made my life an adventure. You've made me to see the bigger picture. Helped me in so many ways that I'm forever grateful to you. I can never pay you back for all the things you've done for me... even knowing that one day you might be the cause of my death. You came back and you -- you did everything you could for me and your family. More than they'll ever understand or see."

  
You said sighing and blinking slowly.

  
"I love you, Rick Sanchez, I have for a very long time and so far those feelings haven't faded but only grew stronger over time. So... whatever happens next, I'll be by your side, until the day comes that I can't anymore."

  
You said finishing up by grabbing your drink and swallowing what was left in the half full glass. You clicked your tongue, the burning sensation warming your body as you looked to Rick and your eyes widened.

  
He was on the verge of crying.

  
"You are... you are the craziest woman I've ever met."

  
Rick said taking a long drink of his own before putting the empty glass down and rubbing his eyes clear of any signs of crying. He turned and looked at you, you just smirked.

  
"Don't boost my ego now. That's my job for you, remember."

  
You said pointing playfully toward him causing a small laugh to pass through his and your lips.


End file.
